gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cough Syrup
Cough Syrup ist ein Song aus der vierzehnten Episode der dritten Staffel, Auf dem Weg, und wird von Blaine in Anwesenheit von Kurt gesungen, als eine Idee für die Setlist der Regionals. Während seiner Performance sieht man ebenfalls Szenen von David Karofsky, wie er in der Schule wegen seiner Sexualität schikaniert wird und wie das schließlich zu dessen Selbstmordversuch führt. Das Original stammt von Young The Giant aus ihrem Debütalbum "Young The Giant". Der Song wurde 2008 aufgenommen, das Album erschien allerdings erst 2011. Charts Lyrics Blaine: Life's too short to even care at all, oh woah oh, I'm losin' my mind, losin' my mind, losin' control oh oh, These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me woah oh, Oh oh oh oh, A wet world aches for a beat of a drum, Woah Oh If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away To some fortune that I, I should have found by now I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down Life's too short to even care at all oh woah I'm coming up now, coming up now, out of the blue oh These zombies in the park, they're looking for my heart Oh oh oh oh A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away To some fortune that I, I should have found by now And so I run now to the things they said could restore me, Restore life the way it should be I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down Life's too short to even care at all oh I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away To some fortune that I, I should have found by now And so I run now to the things they said could restore me, Restore life the way it should be I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh woah One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh woah oh oh Trivia *Max Adler sagte über den Song: "Darren und ich sind großartige Freunde; er hat den Song, meiner Meinung, nach gekillt. Ich hab ihn mehr genossen als die Version von Young the Giant. Ich hab ihn gehört, als ich das Skript bekam und dachte, dass es so brilliant ist. Ich liebte Ryan Murphy von "Nip/Tuck" wegen dieser Art von Szenen, wo er einen erstaunlichen Song spielen würde, der mit einer emotionalen Szene verbunden ist. Ich dachte dieser Song war perfekt, wo es nicht zu traurig oder depremierend für ein Lied ist, das dich zwingt auf diese Art zu denken, aber den Ärger und die Wut zu solcher hat, ein Gespür dafür, dass sich gerade etwas aufbaut und etwas aufsteigt. Darren hat mir den Song gemailt, an dem Morgen, an dem die Szene gedreht wurde, also hab ich ihn ein paar Mal in meinem Wohnwagen angehört. Ich dachte, dass es eine brilliante Performance seinerseits war und eine brilliante Wahl auf Seiten der Schreiber". Quelle *'Young the Giant' über die Bedeutung des Songs zu Glee: "Ich denke nicht, dass wir je die Absicht von dem Song hatten, in solch einer ernsten Szene verwendet zu werden". Der Leadsänger Sameer Gadhia erzählte Billboard.com: "Es ist sehr, sehr intensiv, sehr sehr wirkungsvoll und wir können uns auf jeden Fall hinein versetzen. Alle von uns waren Opfer von Schikanen...und sind Peiniger zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt gewesen. Es ist etwas, das jeden trifft". Quelle *'Young the Giant' über die Erlaubnis für Glee Cough Sirup zu benutzen: "Offensichtlich ist dort das Anfangsgefühl von "Oh yeah, es ist Glee und niemand von uns schaut Glee und da sind ein paar Probleme damit", erklärt er, "Aber am Ende des Tages denke ich, dass wir glücklicher sind, dass Leute sich etwas ansehen, was auf Musik basiert. Da läuft so viel Mist im Fernsehen, ich mein, da gibt es "Jersey Shore" weißt du? Glee schlägt bei einer Menge von Leuten den richtigen Ton an; die sich emotional damit verbunden fühlen und es appelliert an sie genung, um es sich jede Woche anzusehen. Da gibt es nichts was wir darüber sagen können. Wir sind offen für jede Verwendung der Musik... und einfach nur aufgeregt und gütig und glücklich, dass Leute unser Material benutzen wollen". Quelle Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson